Archive:Team - FoW Cryway
This build is to complete FoW in the quickest time possible by using 2 Shadow Form Assassins to split. It requires a full conset to work. The Team The Team Consists of: *2x / Terra *1x / Perma *1x / RoJ Cryer *1x / DF/SoD Cryer *1x / AC Cryer *1x / Splinter Barrager *1x / Unyielding Aura Monk Terra #1 prof=A/E ear=12 dead=3 sha=12+1+3ParadoxFormof Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of HonorArmorUral's Hammer!"NeutralityCharge/build Equipment *+10AL vs Fire shield *20% enchantment weapon Terra #2 prof=A/E ear=12 dead=3 sha=12+1+3ParadoxFormof Lesser EnergyBattle Standard of HonorArmorHim!"Ural's Hammer!"Charge/build Equipment *+10AL vs Slashing shield *20% enchantment weapon Main Team Assassin Perma prof=A/Me ins=12 crit=3 sha=12+1+3ParadoxFormAm Unstoppable!"EscapeNeutralityoptionalChannelingCharge/build *Optional for: Technobabble or Cry of Pain Equipment *Radiants or Blessed insignias *Caster Shield and enchanting weapon *High Energy staff to swap to if low on energy. Mesmers prof=Me/Mo fas=11+1+1 ins=6+1 smi=12of JudgmentEchoof PainUral's Hammer!"WrackConditionInsightIncantation/build *Can be played by Mo/Me, template code OwUSMYHTLB+M2gpixAUfAAiOA *Optional skills for Monk: Mindbender, "Finish Him!", Air of Superiority, "By Ural's Hammer!" *PuG teams may choose to take 4 of these. prof=Me/E fas=11+1 dom=12+1+2 illu=6+1SurgeEchoof PainUral's Hammer!"ConundrumEmpathyof Lesser Energyof Superiority/build *This build will be the main hex caller (Arcane Conundrum) prof=Me/E fas=12+1 illu=12+1+3 ins=3EyeClumsinessof PainUral's Hammer!"FreezeIncantationof Illusionsof Superiority/build *This build is the main group snarer (Deep Freeze). Splinter Barrage prof=Rt/R name="Splinter Barrage" bea=10 mar=8 cha=12+1+3ShotWeaponBarrageSpirits (Luxon)WeaponShot (Luxon)of Extinctionof My Flesh/build Equipment *Vampiric Longbow, requires 9 Markmanship *Use Nightmare Weapon + Triple Shot for single enemies *Replace Distracting Shot by "By Ural's Hammer" *Can also be played by R/Rt Unyielding Aura Monk prof=Mo/E name="Unyielding Aura Monk" hea=12+1+1 div=10+1 prot=8Auraof LifeSpiritof HealingHexPartyof Lesser EnergyOptional/build *Optional for Healing Seed or Air of Superiority Usage Terra #1 *Keep up Shadow form with deadly paradox or glyph of swiftness (see first paragraph on the page) *Use glyph of lesser energy before activating the Battle Standard -> Sliver armor chain, and only use "Finish Him!" in a situation where you wouldn't be able to kill otherwise. Try to aggro as many monsters as possible, as the using of "Finish Him!" puts a drain on your energy and you may find yourself in a situation where you run out of energy. *Use feigned neutrality right before--rarely--your shadow form drops due to a lack of 25 or 15 energy. *Use death's charge as a heal or a method of getting out of a bodyblock. *1) Start *2) Run here and kill the Shadow Priest, 3 Rangers and Beast. The ghosts will pop, take both quests. Don't worry about the Skeletons aggroing the ghosts, - they no longer kill them. *3) Run to 3, getting as much aggro as possible. Pull the Skeleton casters so they are just below the priest of menzies, but make sure the priest of menzies doesn't start running round. Deaths Charge up to menzies. The warriors will start running round but the casters will keep wanding, so sliver armor can kill menzies before any warriors steal Sliver's target. Once menzies is dead, recast SF and pick up the book. Run round (don't death's charge down or the book will be left up the top) and take the book back to the ghosts. Don't forget to drop the book before recasting shadow form, or it will run out early (enchanting weapon not out). Dragon lich's can interrupt through shadow form with deafening roar, so if you have aggroed one, stop a few seconds before you need to cast so it can waste it before you try to cast. *4) Once the book is back, run to the Shard wolf in the middle of the battlefield and kill it. *5) Run to burning forest (check the quest log to see if Terra 2 took the quest off Miko The Unchained before going in. If they didn't take it, take it yourself, shout at them a bit and go into forest). Mahgo Hydra's will try to follow you, and use inferno which hits for 190 without the right equipment. Run to (5) and recast SF, GoLE and Charge the Shard wolf, and kill. If you aren't moving, then keep feigned neutrality up, to reduce the hydra's damage and heal - you should only be standing still while Sliver Armor is up. One Sliver should kill the wolf and most hydras. Run on to (6) *6) There are 6 Shadow Overlords you need to kill, they don't pull far so you need to stand around the middle of them all after aggroing. There are lots of Hydras, so keep moving until you've just recast SF, then charge something that is alone and use sliver. If done right, all Shadow overlords should die in one go, if not find the last few and kill them off. By then most hydras should be dead so it will be easy. Run on to (7) *7) Tower of Strength - there should be lots of Shadow Patrols, Abyssals, mesmers and Rangers. Kill all the shadow patrols and rangers, leaving any mesmers alive. It is easy to split the rangers from mesmers as they have different weapon ranges. When they are all dead, ask where Terra two is. If they are still doing Khobey, then run to forge and get the mage (just run into minimap range and he will start running) (this shouldn't be the case). Terra two should have finished long ago, and should be waiting near forge to trigger mage. Either way, you have time to kill the shard wolf at(8) before he turns up (Pull the wolf towards the tower so the monks do not heal him). Once the mage opens the tower, kill the nightmare and wait for main team. *8) Kill the wolf if he isn't already dead. Terra #2 *Keep up Shadow form with deadly paradox or glyph of swiftness (see first paragraph on the page) *Use glyph of lesser energy before activating the Battle Standard -> Sliver armor chain, and only use "Finish Him!" in a situation where you wouldn't be able to kill otherwise. Try to aggro as many monsters as possible, as the using of "Finish Him!" puts a drain on your energy and you may find yourself in a situation where you run out of energy. *Use feigned neutrality right before--rarely--your shadow form drops due to a lack of 25 or 15 energy. *Use death's charge as a heal or a method of getting out of a bodyblock. *1) Start *3)Grab quest from Miko The Unchained on your way past *4)Take quest from Nimros The Hunter *5) Kill this Shard wolf. Lots of monks heal him so you might want to try pulling him into cave. (Also annoying as there is such a steep slope he loses aggro if you go too fast) *6) Kill the beach Wolf, try not to aggro the warrior guys *7) Wait at beach for the main team to take the quest Restore The Temple Of War. Work though the cave killing the Seeds of Corruption *8) Where the Seeds of Corruption are :p If your slow, (because of trouble with the first wolf) then ask where the other terra is. If he is almost finished at tower of strength, wait outside forge so you can trigger mage straight away, then go on to (8) *9)Follow Blue line to Khobey The Betrayer. If your struggling to kill, pull him out of his cave and to the left so you can get more aggro. Once you reach the bottom of the "bridge", khobey will run out ahead of all the others. Once this is done, if you haven't already, wait outside forge to trigger mage. (If your fast then you will) Main Team *Clear the way to the Tower of Courage and complete Rastigan The Eternal's quest. *Clear the way to the Temple of War and clear it so the Forgemaster appears. Terra 1 takes the quests so you can go directly to the Temple of War. *Take the first quest once the Perma is waiting on the south side of the forge. Pull them towards the middle. Once they are dead, pull the Shadow Beasts to the other side and kill. Do the same for the North side. *Before leaving the Temple of War, make sure all three quests are taken - Khobay the Betrayer, Restore the Temple of War and Tower of Strength from Eternal Lord Taeres. *Head to the Wailing Forest, clear all foes to the wailing lord. Do not kill the Wailing Lord. *Pull and kill the nearby wolf. *The Signet of Illusion Mesmer is the quest taker. Wait until everyone else is off the map and ready, then take the quest from the Wailing Lord. Wait until you are called by the main team. *If you were far enough away, the griffins will not have followed you. Clear the way back to the Tower of Courage. Once you are almost there, tell the SoI mesmer they can come with Griffins. *Pull and kill the last Wolf. Wait in the Tower until the griffins get there, then head to forge for your reward. See Also Pre-shadow form change - 16minutes Full videos of Main team, T1 and T2